As time goes by
by Adinamya
Summary: AU, Alex witnessed how over the years his friend Jackson felt in love with April, while she decided to give up on him. Now the past meet the present trough a series of ex girlfriends and new boyfriends. Inspired by Lovesick series. [Japril, with a little bit of Jolex and tons of AK2 friendship].
1. Lexie

I was very on the fence about publishing this but well...here I go.

English is not my mother language and I failed to find a beta reader, so I did my best but I can't promise no mistakes.

Remember, this is for fun. I'm open to suggestions and criticism, as long as they are addressed with respect.

One last thing, if you haven't had watch Lovesick, what are you waiting for?

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Lexie**

 **PRESENT**

"Where is he?" April asked while she twisted her hands impatiently. "I can't begin without him."

"He's on his way," Alex lied as he hoped his friend wouldn't notice the doubt in his voice, but the frown in her face let him know she didn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me, Alex Karev."

"He'll come, Apes," he lied again. Apparently, lying to her and himself was becoming an natural reflect. Although, part of him was convinced that he was not lying because _he_ would never do this to April… then again, after all the confessions _he_ had made to Alex last night, he was starting to think otherwise. Maybe _he_ was planning to bail on her. If that was the case April would never forgive _him_. Alex would never forgive _him_.

"April, sweetie," their friend Arizona interrupted them. She was wearing a stunning blue dress and an equally gorgeous smile. "Your mother insists that the time has come."

The blonde pointed to a tiny and improvised wooden stage, strategically located in the middle of the venue, just below a banner with the words "She said yes!' painted in golden letters. April's mother and other family members were staring at their direction, their frowns and grimaces let showed that they were growing impatient.

Alex almost rolled his eyes at them. In his opinion, engagement parties were the most cheesiest and unnecessary thing in the world -along with rehearsal dinners and the actual weddings, of course.

"I can't, Arizona," April said as she wiped her sweat-soaked hands on her red dress. "He's not here."

Arizona casted a puzzled look at Alex, she was blaming Alex for everything like she always did. Alex shrugged.

"You're going to be okay, I'll be by your side," Arizona assured April and grabbed her hand. April tried to get out of her grip but Arizona was determined not to let her go. "You just need to say a few words to the guests, whatever pops into your mind it's okay. You don't need him for that."

April gave Alex a last pleading look, but it was useless, without mercy Arizona dragged April towards the center of the restaurant.

For a second, Alex considered activating the fire alarm in an attempt to save April, but he guessed that Mrs. Kepner would fight against all the elements (fire included) until her daughter had showed off the expensive engagement ring April was carrying in her skinny finger.

In the face of his friend's misfortune, all Alex could do was hope that _he_ would show up, otherwise April would be devastated and Alex wasn't sure her friend could take it. Not again.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS EARLIER**

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Lexie said a little bit upset. She had been cranky all week and Jackson thought a party would put her on a good mood. Clearly, it had not been his best idea.

When Alex told him about an opening party, Jackson had envisioned a scenario where most of the guests were medical residents and would return home early because they were sleep deprived. But when a guy who wasn't Alex opened the apartment door, he met a scenario which rather resembled the kind of parties he used to frequent when they were in college. A wild party in a crowded apartment, loud music and people in the verge of going out of control.

"Yeah, sure," Jackson said a little bit unsure of his own words but he needed to sound secure in front of Lexie.

Lexie was about to make another comment when among the crowd Jackson managed to spot Alex in the middle of the living room. He was taking care of the beer keg while he talked to a pretty redhead who was wearing a red dress and looked a little bit distressful. Jackson supposed she wasn't an Alex's conquest but his roommate and coworker at Seattle Grace.

Alex looked up and saw Jackson. "Hey guys, over here!" Alex shouted and waved at them. Jackson took Lexie's hand and guided her through the tumult.

"Hi, man," Jackson said as they approached to him.

"Nice party, Alex" Lexie pointed out with a sarcastic tone.

"I know," said Alex proudly, ignoring Lexie's criticism. "This place is awesome, hardwood floors and the washer-dryer. We needed an epic housewarm party. Right, Apes?"

"Don't call me Apes," the redhead said and elbowed Alex in the ribs. Lexie smirked at Alex's face of pain.

"Guys, this is April Kepner," Alex introduced as he rubbed the spot where April had hit him. "She's a second year resident in the emergency medicine program and my brand new roommate."

"Hi, I'm Jackson," he shook the redhead's hand.

"And you must be Lexie," April grinned at her and Jackson couldn't help but notice the single dimple that formed when she smiled. "Alex has told me a lot about you two. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I didn't think I would live to see the day when a girl would live with Alex Karev and not sleep with him," Lexie said.

April smiled a little bit uncomfortable at Lexie's comment, unsure to take it as a compliment or not. "Well, he's a pig and leaves his dirty socks all over the apartment, eats my groceries, and snores. And right now I think I'm having a stroke because this party's out of control," April listed, while Alex nodded emphatically. "But I could not afford the rent by myself. Is simple as that."

"That's true," Alex confirmed as he handed a beer to Jackson and other to Lexie.

"How did he convince you to trash your apartment?" Jackson asked curiously to April. She certainly didn't look like the kind of girl who enjoyed her house being torn apart.

"Because it was the perfect excuse to invite Doctor Shepherd," Alex answered before she could open her mouth.

"Alex!" April smashed Alex's arm.

"Are you talking about Derek Shepherd?" Lexie asked curiously.

"What? Why? No, of course not," April blushed. "Don't listen to Alex."

"You have a crush on him," Lexie insisted.

April shook her head violently as her cheeks went from pink to red.

"So, where's Izzy?" Jackson asked trying to save April from Lexie's interrogation. April looked very innocent and he knew Lexie was be very persistent when got upset. And Jackson knew exactly why Lexie was getting defensive with April. "I haven't got the chance to meet her."

"Yeah, where is she?" April said. "I thought she would be here by now."

Jackson instantly regretted to have mentioned Izzie. He could tell by Alex's tense expression that they were about to enter a dangerous ground and his roommate was oblivious to the matter.

"Must be on her way," Alex said and shrugged.

"Well... I think we're going to look for the washer-dryer," Jackson joked before Lexie or April could make another question.

"Have fun," Alex said and nodded at Jackson, thanking him for the save.

* * *

"They're gonna baptize our apartment, aren't they?," April said worriedly as she watched Jackson and Lexie get lost towards the kitchen. April believed that couples like them, couples who were devilishly attractive, were only designed to have sex all day long. The thought made her both jealous and disgusted at the same time.

"They like to do it on washing machines," Alex joked. "It's their thing."

April faked a laugh and pointed her finger at Alex. "I'm warning you, Alex. You're going to sanitize the entire place by yourself."

"Come on, Apes," Alex chuckled at her worried face and handed her a red cup. "Relax."

She accepted Alex's offer and took a long sip before adding: "I can't relax while people are ripping apart our furniture. Because I love the couch I found in craigslist."

April pointed to a very nice brown couch were a girl, she didn't know, danced on the top. April controlled herself from removing physically the girl from the couch. She had promised herself to relax a little bit that night.

Alex smirked mischievously, "I'm sure you won't mind about the couch when Shepherd arrives."

"I don't think he's coming," she said hopelessly. "Why would he? It's not like we are friends. He's just an neurosurgeon attending that happens to be friendly with all residents."

"Don't beat yourself down. It's a keg party, of course he will come," Alex nudged her affectionately. "As soon as you see him, all you have to do is jump his bones."

April almost spit her drink, Alex got the power to take her by surprise with his bold ideas. "Jump his bones, really?"

He shrugged. "Of course, why not?"

"Because I am me," she offered as an explanation. Alex couldn't understand what lack of confidence felt like. "I don't jump into anybody's bones and nobody jumps into mine."

Alex rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What?"

"Listen, Apes, I'm not your life coach so I'll just say this once," he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're pretty hot, your problem is that you overthink way too much."

"It's just another way to call me annoying," she said. April appreciated Alex's attempt to make her feel better about herself, but she knew he really didn't meant it. He was just being a good friend.

"Your words, not mine," he said defeated.

"Anyway, Derek's not coming," she insisted.

Alex smirked as he looked above her head.

"Well, he's here."

April turned around and as if she was in a romantic comedy, in that exact moment, Derek Shepherd with his glorious hair, was walking through the crowd towards her.

* * *

"April seems nice, "Jackson said to Lexie. He was trying to start a conversation with his girlfriend. The couple were in the kitchen, between the refrigerator and the coffee machine. It was the only space in the apartment that wasn't infested with drunk people so they could talk.

"I bet she's sleeping with him," Lexie said tartly before sipping her beer and pretending to inspect the refrigerator magnets. Apparently, she was doing everything she could do to avoid Jackson's gaze.

"Alex's with Izzie and he seems like a new person."

Lexie shrugged. He was not getting why Lexie was acting so scathing lately. Since he moved in with her, it seemed like they weren't able to find a moment to talk. At first he didn't think it was weird, they were surgical residents at Mercy West and crazy schedules were part of the job description, that was the first reason why they moved together in the first place. But now, it seemed like the lack of free time wasn't the reason why Lexie was acting so odd. A thought invaded Jackson's mind.

"We can leave, if you want," Jackson said and took two steps towards her. "Go home and talk."

Jackson tried to wrap his arms around Lexie but she stepped back, avoiding his touch.

"Jackson, I can't..."

"Lexie, what's wrong?" he demanded to know.

Lexie stared at the floor.

Jackson braced himself and asked, "This is about Mark, isn't it?"

APRIL

"Hi, April," Derek said and showed his a perfect teeth with a bright smile. April felt the world turn from gray to technicolor.

"Hi, Derek," she said with dreamy eyes.

"Your place looks nice. You look nice," his smile grow even bigger.

"Thank you," her brain was melting. He looked so handsome. Maybe she should follow Alex's advice and kiss him there, right now. No permissions or questions asked. Just follow her impulses and taste his lips.

"You must be Amy," said a voice that returned April to reality. Next to Derek was a pretty blonde with thin features and bright blue eyes that was forcing a smile at her.

"I-not ..." April mumbled confused. "It's April, not Amy."

"April, she's Meredith," said Derek and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. "My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" April asked in a whisper.

Meredith smiled with superiority. April, who had put effort into her appearance that night, suddenly felt the ugliest woman on the planet compared to the beautiful girl who was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers.

April bit her lower lip trying her best to prevent tears to escape her eyes.

* * *

No tears shared, no unnecessary dramas. A deep clean cut and Lexie and Jackson were over.

Jackson knew all along that Lexie was still in love with her ex-boyfriend, but he tried to convince her -and himself, that people can have more than just one soulmate. He failed and It had been his only fault. He had lowered his defense and let Lexie gain his trust and heart, and now he was left heartbroken in the middle of Alex's party.

Jackson wanted to go back to Lexie's place and get all his things out of there as soon as possible. Luckily, It had been only a month since he moved in with her and most of his belongings were still packed in boxes. But Lexie had left the party without telling him where she was going, and he wasn't in the mood to see her again, not yet. Not never.

Without nowhere to go, he wandered through the crowded apartment like a zombie. Out of nowhere, a girl who introduced herself as Tatiana, offered him a beer and invited him to join the beer pong competition. He accepted the beer but declined the game offer. Tatiana looked disappointed but didn't insist.

Defeated and hurt, he left himself drop into a loveseat placed in a dark corner in the living room.

"This party sucks," someone at his side said. Sat in the opposite side of the loveseat was April. She looked upset, almost in the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?" Jackson asked. He was not genuinely interest but it was a way to distract his own pain.

April pointed out to a couple sitting in a chair in the opposite side of the living room. Derek Shepherd was furiously kissing Meredith Grey while he reached under the hem of her sweater.

Jackson knew Meredith, because besides being Lexie's sister, she was kind of her friend since they were in the same surgical program at Mercy West. But he decided it was not the time to share that information with April.

April sighed wearily. "Derek's the only attending that has been always nice to me. He always laugh at my silly jokes," April explained as she watched Derek in the distance." I always do the same," she lamented.

"Do what?"

April looked at Jackson, like she was trying to deliberate if he was trustworthy. "Never mind," she said and sounded even more depressed. "You wouldn't understand. It's complicated for people like me."

"Try me."

"I'm not good with meeting people and I'm pretty sure guys find me annoying. So when a guy like Derek it's nice to me I believe he practically walks on water."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jackson said, not knowing what else to say. April frowned at him, maybe a little disappointed at his advice. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, drinking and watching people play beer pong. Tatiana was continuously glancing at Jackson from time to time, clearly flirting. Jackson was starting to feel uncomfortable. April looked askance at Tatiana for a moment.

"Where's Lexie?" April asked.

Jackson shrugged. "Rough night."

"You okay?" She asked with genuinely concern.

"I will be."

"Want something stronger?" April pointed her empty red cup.

"It could help," Jackson reckon. The beer wasn't strong enough.

April mischievously smiled and took Jackson's hand.

"Come with me, Jack-man," she said before she jumped off the couch and bring Jackson with her.

* * *

Alex was going through one of the most complicated days of his existence. He didn't feel like partying but since he had insisted so much to April to organize the housewarming party, he didn't have the courage to tell her that he would have preferred to cancel the plans.

He took advantage of Derek's arrival to sneak into his room. He had remembered to lock with key so no couple would use it as a cheap motel. A few minutes of loneliness was what he needed...and wanted.

He turned off the light and decided to lay on the floor.. Alex wanted to melt with the carpet floor and disappear.

Suddenly, the door opened, someone came in, closed the door and turned on the light.

"Get out of here," Alex muttered. The sudden change from darkness to light made him blind for a moment.

"Alex, what are you doing lying on the floor?" April's voice asked with worry.

"Are you okay, Karev?" Jackson said.

April kneeled beside him and touched his forehead.

"I'm not sick, Kepner," he replied sullenly, rejecting her friend's touch.

His vision adjusted to light and he sat up on the floor.

"You don't look fine, Alex," April insisted. Alex snorted angrily. "Did you fight with Izzie?"

"Izzie, won't come," he snapped rudely. There was no point in denying the truth anymore. "We broke up."

"Oh, Alex," she lamented.

"Do not pity me, Kepner."

"What happened?"

April's insistence was beginning to piss him off. Alex didn't know how to be sad so it was easier to get angry, even if that meant to be rude with his caring friend.

"I cheated on her with Olivia," he said with rage. "Are you happy?"

Her eyes widened with disappoint, "Alex," April said in a sight. Alex imagined a big speech was forming in her mind and he was ready to take it. He deserved it. He was scum. The worst of the worst.

But all April did was stare at him with her hazel eyes, like he was tainted or curse. He was feeling even worse with her silence.

"Looks like we all are having a tough night," Jackson intervened politely. He was still by the door, with arms crossed on his chest.

"Anyway, what the hell are you two doing here?" Alex asked noticing how random the couple was.

"We need a stronger drink and I April said you keep a tequila somewhere," Jackson explained.

Alex smirked proudly at her. April was still quietly judging him with disillusion. Alex's smirked died.

"It's next to the porn, you can have it," he said to April. Without saying a word, April hopped to her feet and searched through his sock drawer.

"What about you?" Alex asked Jackson while April found the bottle.

"Sloan," Jackson responded.

"Sorry, man."

* * *

April and Alex didn't had an easy start. They met when April joined Seattle Grace as an first-year emergency medical resident, and Alex was already a second-year resident of the pediatric program.

They worked together on her first night shift, and from that very first encounter their differences were obvious and generated an immediate rejection between them. Their ways to interact towards each other made her label him as a womanizer, and he was convinced she was a tight-up nerd.

They dreadful the times when they needed to work together and were always avoiding each other. Until a specific turn of events generated during another night shift forged a civil and respectful relationship between them. An event, which neither of them liked to talk about. From that day on they build a friendship, and also a contributing factor was that April noticed how Alex had fallen surrendered at the feet of Izzie Stevens, the first-year resident of dermatology. Seeing Alex in love had made her believe that womanizers could change, that the soul mates could be found at some point.

Now, a year later, she was sitting on the floor in Karev's room listening to his confession and shaking her head in disapproval.

That night, April had been disillusioned with Derek, but it was Alex who had really broken her heart. She still could not believe that his friend had deceived the woman he had described as the love of his life.

"Olivia?" April asked indignantly. "Why on earth did you sleep with Olivia?"

Alex was sitting in front of her, leaning his back against his bedroom door. Jackson was sitting on the opposite direction, listening quietly while drinking the promised tequila.

April could hear the loud music through the door, but all her concentration was on Alex. She didn't even care about their furniture being ripped off or the fact that her original goal was getting wasted and forget about Derek.

"I should not have said a word," Alex replied defensively. Although April could sense a tone of shame in his voice.

"Alex," April insisted while he took a sip directly from the tequila bottle. "Do you want to wind up old and alone, wandering the streets with some ancient form of syphilis?"

Jackson laughed at the comment, and Alex looked at him with nuisance.

"Who's Olivia?" Jackson asked, trying to stifle his laugh.

"George's girlfriend," April replied, not caring whether Jackson had any idea who George was or not. "And obviously someone Alex shouldn't have slept with."

Alex rolled his eyes at her and took another sip.

"Enough with the questions, Apes," Alex sentenced. April knew he was really getting tired of her and the alcohol wasn't contributing to his irritation. Alex thought she didn't understand him, his guilt and shame, but she truly did empathized with his situation. "What's your story?" Alex asked Jackson.

"Well, at least you were honest with Izzie," Jackson said while he kept his eyes on his cup. "I can't say the same about Lexie."

"Sloane?" Alex asked empathically.

Jackson nodded.

"Who's Sloan?" April was puzzled.

"Someone Lexie shouldn't have slept with," Jackson replied.

"I'm sorry, Jackson," said April, not entirely sure of why she was apologizing for.

"It's ok. You didn't sleep with him."

Jackson grinned at her. He was hurt, April could tell, but not willing to admit it. He needed to look like a rational guy.

He was nothing like she had imagined when Alex talked about this rich friend he knew since med school. Her mind couldn't begin to understand why any girl would cheat on a guy like Jackson. And she wasn't referring to the fact that he was ridiculously handsome, she was thinking about how easy was to talk to him and understand him.

"So, what are you going to do about Derek?" Alex asked abruptly making her lose track on her thoughts.

"Nothing," She asked in exasperation. "Derek has a girlfriend. Her name is Meredith."

"Lexie's sister?"

Jackson nodded and April stared at him with surprise. "Yep, she's a third year surgical resident at Mercy West," he explained.

"Is she hot? Alex raised a brow to Jackson.

"Gorgeous," April said gloomy. Her self-esteem had never been her strongest feature, and Alex regretted his comment.

"Stop it, Kepner," Alex snapped.

"Stop what?"

"You're right, you're annoying. That's your problem," he said upset. "Can you please, go out and screw someone and stop fucking complaining about not being good enough?"

"Hey, man. I think that's enough," Jackson intervened.

April raised her bows and stared at him with her mouth open but unable to say a word. Alex's words hurted her deeper than her silly expectations about Derek. "You're drunk," she finally stated.

Alex huffed in exasperation.

"Well, there's a party going on," Alex said. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find a slut that will infect me with syphilis. Right, Kepner?" Alex stood up from the floor. His balance was surprisingly steady for the amount of booze he had consumed.

"I'm not your mother, Alex," she defended herself. "If you want to screw your life that's okay with me."

She didn't mean a word she said but not even Alex's sad expression at her made her say otherwise. Without another word, Alex left his room.

* * *

April stared sadly as the door closed behind Alex. She was clearly upset by his words.

"He's wasted," he assured April.

"I know, and he only knows how to be cruel when he's hurt," she explained. "But that doesn't make him wrong."

"He's asshole and you're defending him," he said astonished at her. April seemed like an easy target, she was sweet, kind and a caring friend. "I can't imagine how you became friends in the first place."

April pondered her response. "Well, I guess, we became friends under very unique circumstances."

"What circumstances?" he asked curiously.

She smirked at her own private memories, "It's a very boring story."

Jackson was sure April wasn't going to share the story with him, so he didn't insist. They remained in silence for a few minutes, staring everywhere but each other and occasionally sipping their glasses. Maybe it was the effects of the tequila, but Jackson wanted to make something very clear to her.

"April," he called her, making her lose track on her own thoughts. "I don't think you're annoying."

She gave him a confused stare. He guessed she was not used to receive compliments from strangers and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" she finally asked.

"Sure," he lied. He was comfortable in that room and with the company, but he couldn't admit it.

Jackson got to his feet and then offered his hand to April to help her get up. At her touch, his senses registered how soft her skin felt. He pulled her up with more strength than necessary and made her stumble. He caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. He looked down at her and stared at her lips for a second.

What happened next he didn't see it coming. Without any warning or sign, April threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Jackson's senses were still drowsy due to the booze, but his brain registered the action as something pleasant and kissed her back.

"What you doing?" He asked confused as they paused to catch air.

"Alex's right," was her only response and kissed him again.

"If you want me to stop just say so and I'll stop," she offered between kisses.

Jackson wished he could tell her to stop. Less than two hours ago he had ended a relationship, a very meaningful relationship. The only problem was that his body dictated something very different. His hands were already positioned at her waist and pressing her against him.

"Maybe, we've drunk too much," Jackson was trying his best to be the reasonable one. He was not the kind of guy who took advantage of a drunk girl.

April shook her head. "I was too busy being mad at Alex and I haven't sip a drop since we entered the room," said April as she placed her hands on his forearms. Her voice was steady and Jackson believed her. "My mind is clear."

"Are you sure?" he huskily asked.

April nodded, "Are you?"

Jackson gazed at her eyes. Her gaze was fierce and confident, there was no doubt in there. She wanted him.

He knew he was making a mistake, but a mistake he would hardly regret.

As an answer, Jackson kissed her.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

April was standing still in the center of the improvised platform, like she was waiting for her execution. Next to her were her family and the whole entourage that would be part of the wedding, including a smiley Arizona. Alex was about ten feet away from her friend, but he could read the disappointment in her face. _He_ was not coming.

A waitress in black uniform approached Alex and offered him one of the champagne glasses she was carrying on an elegant silver tray.

At the sight of her, Alex felt the air leave his lungs. She had one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen in his entire existence.

"For the toast," she explained as Alex stared at her petrified.

Clumsily, Alex took one of the glasses and the waitress continued her way among the guests without giving him a second look.

Alex's brain began to plan ways to get the waitress's number, but was interrupted when April started to speak.

"Good evening," April said shyly. She also had a glass of champagne in her hand. Some guests took out out their phones and pointed them at her, taking pictures and video. Alex saw his friend blush. Public speaking made her nervous all the time. Almost sick.

" I'm sorry, I'm not good at speaking with big crowds."

At that moment, Alex heard the restaurant door opening behind him. Alex spun around and saw Jackson Avery coming through the door. He wore one of his best suits, yet he looked miserable.

"I…Hi..." April was getting embarrassed by her own stuttering, she bit her lower lip and looked at her shoes.

Jackson noticed her nervousness and tried to make his way towards her.

Alex knew that he wanted to reach her by all means, without really taking notice of what was happening in his surroundings. The waitress who had offered the glass to Alex, crossed in Jackson's way and they collided. Two empty glasses swayed on the tray and then fell onto the floor. The noise didn't go unnoticed by anyone, April included. She looked up and spotted Jackson.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the waitress said distressed and bent to pick up the pieces of glass.

Jackson was busy exchanging glances with April and ignored the waitress's apologies.

"It's alright," Alex hastened to the waitress's rescue. He left his glass at a nearby table and kneeled to help her to pick up the pieces.

"Thank you," the waitress grinned at Alex and he felt his stomach twist.

"Well, that seems to be under control," Arizona said cheerfully. "Let's continue with the toast."

One of the members of April's entourage stepped forward. It was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes and a perfect stood next to April and whispered something in her ear. For the first time in the evening, April grinned sincerely. Then, she directed her gaze to where Jackson was.

"Nathan and I want to tell you how happy we are to be here, sharing this evening with all of our family and friends," said April happily. Her confidence had returned to her. "We can't thank you enough for all your love and support."

Nathan placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So, have a drink on us before we have to start saving up again so you can all get drunk at the wedding," joked the future husband, and raised his glass.

The crowd cheered and imitated the groom-to-be and drank in honor of the happy couple.

Everyone wanted to congratulate the newly engaged couple, and April's mom was committed to flash her daughter's engagement ring (and fiancé) to every single human on the face of earth. But April managed to escape the hugs and her mother's expectations and reunited with Jackson and Alex as soon as the toast was over. She knew they hated that kind of formalities but were managing to put up with it because of her.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she said as she hugged Jackson.

"Sorry," Jackson apologized. He could smell her flowery perfume and many pleasant memories invaded him. He wished the hug would never end.

"I told you he'd come, Apes" Alex winked at April, as she broke off the hug.

"You know how much I dislike talking in public," April continued complaining at Jackson. "I wanted to see as many friendly faces as possible. Alex's the worst for calming me down."

Alex was about to defend himself when they were interrupted by Nathan. The groom-to-be greeted Alex and Jackson with camaraderie, and heartily thanked both of them for having attended. He knew them for quite some time and knew that her former roommates meant family for April.

Before Alex or Jackson could say anything, April's mother intercepted the newly engaged couple and obligated them to continue his way through all the guests.

Before leaving, April made her friends promise to find her to say goodbye before leaving.

"I thought you weren't coming, man," Alex said as soon as April was out of earshot.

"She looks beautiful," Jackson whispered, unable to stop looking at her from the distance. April was wearing a red dress, and that unleashed his memories to the night when they meet.

"You can still say something," Alex advised.

Jackson shook his head. "She looks happy."

In that exact moment April was kissing Nathan.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	2. Mara

Hi guys, thanks so much for all your reviews and follows. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try my best to have the next chapter as soon as possible.

Luckily, the lovely **17daysgreys** was my beta reader for this chapter and helped me a lot to improve this for you all.

* * *

Chapter 2. Mara

 **PRESENT**

 _April_

"This is stalking," April, complained in a high-pitched tone of voice, but Alex ignored her and continued to stare at the restaurant from the park bench where they were sitting. "Alex," April insisted. "I'm sure the manager was serious when said she'd call the police if we stayed near the place."

Alex rolled his eyes at her. He truly didn't understand why the unpleasant manager had refused to give him any information about the beautiful brown-haired waitress who was a server at April's party.

"Dude, this is weird," Jackson pitched in as he pretended to be texting in order to avoid seeing how April admired her engagement ring from time to time.

"At some point she'll have to cross that door," said Alex stubbornly, not willing to admit his plan was nuts.

"What if today is her day off?" April asked.

"Yeah, like ours," Jackson added, taking his gaze off his iPhone and sharing a sympathetic stare with April, for the first time in the day. "I know you two are hot-shoot-attendings, but I'm still a resident who prefers to sleep whenever I can."

Alex felt sorry for him. Jackson was still a poor soul owned by the surgical residency program at Mercy West, while April was running the night shift at Seattle Grace, and Alex was very comfortable with his position at the pediatrics department. Alex remembered pretty well the lack of sleep and the despair of every single on-call night, but then he remembered the smile and the eyes of the beautiful brunette, he bit his tongue and the apology died in his mouth.

"You should have asked for her number the night of the party," April complained.

Alex looked sideways at Jackson. He would have liked to respond that it was because he had been busy watching for Jackson and consoling him.

"Yeah, I was pretty drunk so it wasn't a good idea," he said bitingly.

"Wasted?" April was genuinely surprised. "You looked just fine. The only time I've seen you completely wasted has been at our housewarming party, remember?"

Alex bitterly laughed. He was about to mock her about the consequences about that party but he sensed how Jackson tensed and decided to remain silence.

"I'm starving," Jackson interjected before April insisted with unwanted memories.

"I know a place near here," April suggested. "It's Nathan's favorite place to eat sandwiches."

"We won't move from here, understood?" Alex was beginning to be bothered with his friends' attitude.

Jackson and April shared a look. One of those looks that Alex had never been able to decipher and that he longed to have with someone.

"Sorry," Jackson apologized.

"I have an idea!" April chirped as she took her iPhone out of her bag. "In the meantime you can help me choose the flowers."

"Kepner, you do not want to add this to your list of favours you owe me," Alex said.

"An I owe you's list?" April asked indignantly.

Alex didn't have time to answer the question, since at that moment the mysterious waitress was crossing the restaurant's door and heading toward them.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS EARLIER**

 _Alex_

That particular Sunday their schedules synchronized for the first time in months and the roommates shared the same day-off. So, the night before, April insisted they needed to clean deep clean the place and do a lot of chores that Alex always found unnecessary and tedious. In an attempt to motivate him, April promised to make a generous breakfast before going to church. Alex reluctantly agreed, though the truth was that week after week she always managed to force him to make some chore he hated, like taking over doing the shopping.

Anyway, the promise to have more than a bowl of cereal as breakfast, made Alex wake up earlier than usual on a lazy Sunday and he went to the kitchen believing he would eat waffles with bacon and orange juice. But when he crossed the kitchen door he was greeted by disappointment.

There was no breakfast waiting for him. Instead, he found April (still in her pink pajamas), sitting in one of the chairs and staring at an empty bowl with a lost stare.

"Apes, are you okay?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Yes, awesome, of course, I'm fine, doing great," she lied without even looking at him.

Alex hurried at her side and sat next to her, "You don't look fine."

"I'm super fine."

"April, what's the matter?"

April put her elbows on the table and let her face fall into her hands. "Apes, talk to me," he was starting to get really worried.

"Alex, I think I am—"

"Morning!" Jackson interrupted cheerfully into the kitchen.

He was wearing only his pajama pants, and Alex noticed that April's expression didn't change, a strange thing for her. Since Jackson moved in; almost six weeks ago, she always acted very strange around him. She either went mute or left the room as soon as possible. It was an odd behavior, even for her. It wasn't like when she crushed on Shepherd and used to act like a high schooler in front of him, but more like she despised Jackson and his presence made her feel uncomfortable. Alex couldn't understand the reason for her behavior because he didn't remember having too much trouble convincing her to allow Jackson to move in with them.

"April, are you alright?" Jackson asked when he noticed April.

She forced a smile. "I'm fine. It must be the flu."

"You sure?" Jackson asked.

April did not answer. She jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. They heard how she closed the door behind her and then...threw up.

"Maybe we should take you to the ER," Jackson suggested.

"No," April said through the bathroom door and then the poor girl got sick again.

* * *

Jackson was standing outside the bathroom while Alex was in the kitchen memorizing the grocery list, as he was about to go out and do his part as a good roomie. He wasn't insensitive to April's sickness, it was just that unlike Jackson, he didn't consider it as a serious situation; probably it was some stomach bug that would not even last for 24 hours. April never got sick.

Alex looked closely at the grocery list that April had prepared with her immaculate handwriting:

 _Milk_

 _Eggs_

 _Butter_

 _Soap_

 _Toothpaste_

 _Shampoo (yes, you can buy the purple one, smells like lavender and I know you like it)._

 _Toilet paper_

 _*Don't forget your allergies med_

Alex stared at the list. Something wasn't right, something didn't fit; something was missing on that list... the puzzle pieces made a sudden click in his head. It was kind of a stroke of genius. He dropped the list on the table, and rushed to where Jackson was standing guard.

"You're not well," Jackson was insisting to April through the door. "There is an outbreak of influenza going on, maybe—"

"I'm fine" they heard April shouting again.

"Hey, man. I'll stay with April and make sure she's fine. It's probably just some stomach bug. You can go to your date, " Alex said to Jackson. The night before, Jackson had been talking non-stop about this hot British surgeon named Mara and how much he wanted to spend the day with her. It had been kind of annoying, actually.

Jackson hesitated, "You sure?"

"Of course."

Jackson didn't look convinced but nodded and went to his room to get ready for his date. As soon as he was out of sight, Alex knocked on the bathroom door. "April, let me in."

"I'm fine, Alex," she lied.

Alex turned the knob, luckily April had forgotten to put the lock on and the door opened without resistance. The redhead was kneeling next to the toilet, her usual pale skin looked yellow and sweaty.

Alex knelt beside her and brushed away a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Looks like morning sickness?" he said quietly. "You haven't added tampons to the list."

"I'm late for ten days," she responded.

Alex was about to reply when they were once again interrupted by Jackson, the dark-skinned mad was fully dressed with a blue shirt and black pants, ready for his date with Mara.

"Are you pregnant?" Jackson asked, not hiding the terror in his voice.

Alex had forgotten to close the door.

* * *

"When did it happen?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Twenty minutes later, April felt a little bit better and they were able to move their small gathering from the bathroom to the living room.

April and Jackson were sitting in the same loveseat where it had all started, only now they were sitting on opposite sides and too ashamed to look into each other's faces. Alex was playing the role of the father and was walking up and down the room, asking questions making and wrong assumptions.

"It only happened once," Jackson explained to Alex. He hadn't had the guts to tell Alex that wasn't of any his business. "We were pretty upset and a little bit drunk."

"You take advantage of Kepner?" Alex asked incensed.

"Alex, he didn't take advantage of me," said April. She had been silent for most of the first part of the interrogation with the excuse of sipping water to get rid of the vomit taste in her mouth. "Don't be ridiculous."

Alex arched a brow at her in surprise.

"In fact, it was your advice and words that made me make bad decisions," April said and Jackson looked a little hurt.

"Wait, is that why I'm missing a package of condoms?" Alex asked rather amused.

April buried her face between her hands, full of shame.

"That's it!" Jackson exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. "You can't be pregnant, we used condoms."

"Condoms break," April said shocked at Jackson's naivety.

"They don't break."

April and Alex looked at Jackson as if he was suffering from a stroke.

"All right, they break," he conceded, noticing the stupidity of his own words.

"I hope you're not pregnant, Apes," Alex said, looking at Jackson in disbelief.

April sighed in annoyance and rose from the loveseat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex demanded to know.

"There is only one way to make this nonsense stop," she said in a determined voice, while she took out her coat from the closet in the hallway, "I'm going to the drug store."

"You should go to the hospital and have a blood test," Alex suggested.

"And let everybody at the ER know I am—I might be pregnant?" she asked in disbelief, "No way."

"I'll drive you," Jackson offered before Alex could say anything else.

"No, Jackson," she said as she put her coat on her pajamas. "I can go by myself."

"Of course he's going with you," Alex intervened. There was no room for argument. "This is his mess as well."

* * *

 _April_

The drug store was only ten minutes from home, but for April it was taking forever. Jackson was focusing on the road, while she did her best to appear be calm and interested in the landscape and the cars passing by. The truth was April's worries and fears swirled in her head, giving her no rest.

She kept reviewing the events that had taken place during and after the housewarming party. The memories about what happened inside Alex's room were still intact in her memory, but she tried to keep them sunk into her brain.

Everything was amazing during sex; it was like both knew exactly what they wanted and how they wanted it. April felt things she didn't know she could experience. For a moment, April didn't felt her legs and she wondered if she would ever be able to walk again. If she was never walking again, it would be totally worth it.

The big problem was that after her senses were blown away, Jackson insisted on asking April if she was all right. She panicked.

Why did she run away like the wind when a nice decent guy asked if she was all right after what was supposed to be casual sex? Well, that fact that he cared was exactly the problem. She wanted a carefree one-night stand; the least of her desires was crushing for a man with a warm smile who was way out of her league.

Without looking at his eyes, she assured him that everything was well and begged to not say a word to Alex, which he agreed. She got dressed as quickly as he undressed her and left him in Alex's room with no intention of seeing him again, or at least not in the near future.

Of course, it all got complicated one week later when Alex asked if Jackson could move in with them. April didn't know how to refuse the idea without confessing the truth to Alex.

Her roommate used very solid arguments like a third roommate would make the rent cheaper and the apartment was big enough for all of them, but what ultimately convinced her was that Alex insisted that Jackson needed company. He was just a rich boy who was very lonely after a bad break up.

She knew Jackson would never mention a word about their encounter to Alex or anyone, with him being a surgical resident at a different hospital, they would almost never see each other. So, she agreed to the idea of a third roommate. When Jackson moved in, he treated April like she was an old friend, thought she preferred to avoid his company and never wanted to be in a room alone with him.

She had been so stressed out with all the changes at home and at work that she didn't notice that her period was nearly ten days late. It wasn't until that morning when she woke up not feeling well, that she began to connect the dots. She was trying to suppress a panic attack when Alex entered the kitchen and found her staring at an empty bowl of cereal.

April had been so immersed in her own thoughts she didn't notice they have arrived to the store. Jackson parked the car near the entrance and took off his seat belt. It was the first time since that night they were alone together.

"Do you want me to-"

"I have not been with anyone else," April said abruptly. It seemed important for her to be clear about it before they get out of the car.

"I know," Jackson said without hesitation.

"I think it's important that you know that," April was so anxious and didn't listen to him so she continues to excuse herself in a series of unsolicited confessions. "I've only been with two guys in my life and it's impossible for the other person to be the father because that relationship ended a long, long time ago. Years ago. And back then I was on the pill, so—"

"April," Jackson interrupted in a firm voice and April interrupted her babbling. For the first time all day they could see each other's eyes. April had wished Jackson's eyes were not so sincere, that stare didn't help her think. "I believe you. I don't need explanations."

April wanted to say thank you to him, but she couldn't. She nodded at him and then unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Jackson into the store.

It didn't take them much time to find the aisle where the pregnancy tests were. But neither of them dared to touch the boxes, so they stood side by side, watching the shelves without being able to move. April was sure the clerk was watching them.

April thought it was a good time to make some other confession, the kind of confessions you made when are in a life or death situation. She turned her body towards Jackson, so she could see his perfect profile.

"Jackson, I'm a Christian," she whispered.

Jackson gulped and turned to look at her, face to face. "Really? I wondered why you went to church every Sunday," he tried to make a joke but she didn't laugh.

"What I mean is..." her mouth felt dry and she had trouble speaking. "Abortion isn't an option for me."

April waited for Jackson to run away from her, but he did not tremble or flinch. He stood next to her.

"I get it," he answered without hesitation.

"That night was my idea and I'm willing to take responsibility for my actions."

"We'll figure this out, together." Jackson took her hand and squeezed it. It was their first physical contact since the party. April's stomach jumped. "I promise."

He let her hand go when she smiled, she felt a little more relaxed.

"Okay," April spun around and looked at the shelf. At least ten different brands offered to tell them if their worst fears were true. After hesitating, April took a box at random and read the directions on the back. "Let's take two, just to be sure," she said with a frown. "This things can give false positive."

"Right, make it three," Jackson said and took one more box of a different brand.

* * *

She locked herself in her bathroom to have more privacy but imagined Jackson and Alex were waiting outside her bedroom door, which made her feel exposed. They were all anxious and she blamed herself.

After she followed the instructions written on the boxes, she placed the three pregnancy tests on the sink, set the alarm on her phone, and stared at them while she waited for the results.

Why was this happening to her? Her only one nightstand was going to end with a baby. She had always imagined herself married (after she ended her residency) with three kids, two boys and a girl. Actually, she had already picked two of the names: Samuel, for the eldest boy and Harriet for the girl. She was willing to let the father pick the name for the middle boy. But all her fantasies were starting to fade away.

She wanted to believe in Jackson's words but what did they mean? He was not bailing on her but did they mean they were going to get married and raise a child? She liked Jackson but was not willing to marry a man she didn't love, no matter how kind, sincere, and chivalrous he was.

The alarm buzzed, indicating she could check the first test.

"Please, be negative," she recited before picking up the stick with the help of a tissue. "Please, please, be negative."

Jackson

"So, did you call her to cancel the date?"

"Who?" Alex's question made Jackson wake up from his daydream.

"Mara?" Alex was trying to distract him, nonetheless he was failing. Both were waiting in the hallway, outside April's bedroom door, like two guard dogs. Jackson recognized it was a little invasive to her privacy but didn't know what else to do while he waited for the results.

"I told Mara I got the flu and I would call her later," he answered robotically. All Jackson could do in that moment was think about April. Actually, to be honest with himself since they slept together, he was surprised by how often he thought of her. And not only because the sex had been amazing but because he felt things were inconclusive between them and that was bothering him.

Contrary to popular belief, Jackson was not the type of guy who slept around with every girl who batted her eyelashes at him. Of course he has had one-night stands before April, but it was not as usual as people wanted to believe.

April made it very clear that it had just being a one-time thing and she didn't expect anything from him, and it wasn't like Jackson was looking for a long-term relationship since he just ended one with Lexie, but he would have wanted to be on different terms with her.

As expected, days after he ended things for good with Lexie, he was officially homeless. Lexie told him he could stay as long as he needed as she could stay with her sister for a while, but Jackson preferred to leave her place as soon as possible.

An easy fix would have been to go and stay in a hotel while he looked for a more permanent place, but Alex offered him a room. Jackson declined the idea at first, as he didn't want to complicate things between Alex and April and he was sure April would say no. Ultimately, the idea grew on him because he didn't want his belongings kept in boxes in storage for an indefinite time and most importantly, he didn't want to face his mother and explain why he was living in a hotel. So, he decided to give it a shot and accepted Alex's idea. His friend talked to April and unexpectedly she said yes.

He saw that as a good sign and thought he and April could be friends, but the truth was that April avoided him like the plague. If he entered a room, she left. If he asked her a question, she answered with one-word answers and mumbles. She was clearly uncomfortable with his presence in the house and he couldn't understand the reason for her behavior. He hasn't said a word to Alex and treated her like nothing has happened between them.

"Listen, dude," Alex called him with a deep voice. "Please, just don't be a jerk with Apes."

Jackson frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, a bit upset at Alex's accusation.

"Don't bail on her," Jackson could tell Alex was threatening him. He tried his best to bite his tongue and not say something he would regret.

April's door opened with a clatter. She was standing there with wide eyes, shocked. Jackson took a step forward and opened his mouth but no noise came out of it.

"So?" he heard Alex's asking at his back.

April looked directly into Jackson's eyes. He could notice she was trembling. A bad feeling took over him.

* * *

 _April_

Clearly, Alex wasn't the most sensitive guy but in an act of decency he decided the most polite thing to do was to leave April and Jackson alone. They would hear Alex's opinion later, for sure, but at that moment they needed to really talk, so he left with the excuse of going to the store to buy the items on April's grocery list.

April and Jackson sat in the kitchen, one in front of the other, with only the kitchen table between them, but also thousand of unspoken words.

"So..." Jackson eyes were sinking into hers and April fought the urge to avoid his gaze. She needed to get used to him, whether she liked or not.

"We dodged a big bullet," she said relieved and couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I guess we did," he answered solemnly. " But listen—"

"Don't worry," she insisted. "I'm sure I just have the flu or something. The three sticks marked negative."

"Listen, April," he called with authority. "Can you please, stop avoiding me?"

"I'm not —," she said indignantly. Jackson raised his brows at her. He knew she was lying. "It's just...I'm too embarrassed about my behavior that night. It wasn't like me at all."

He frowned at her. "It's something we did together," he reminded her. "And I'm living here so do you think, we can be friends?"

April wanted to say no. It was impossible for her to befriend a man like him. What could they have in common? Nothing. Sooner or later, Jackson would realize that she was a boring, uninteresting girl who was easily obsessed by things and preferred to go to church and pray for her patients than have a social life. Being friends with Alex had been the product of many special circumstances; it had been a product of luck. April could not have the same fate twice. If she and Jackson became friends, the only thing that would happen is that her heart would break sooner or later.

She was thinking of the most politically correct way to make Jackson understand that it would be healthy to coexist only as roommates and nothing more, when his cell phone rang.

Jackson took out his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. She noticed how he doubted about answering or not. He finally decided to turn down the call.

A moment later, she remembered an important fact. "You have a date!" April exclaimed. Jackson looked at her puzzled. He didn't remember telling her about Mara. "Sorry, I overheard your conversation with Alex last night," she explained herself a little bit ashamed.

"I _had_ a date," he corrected. "Don't worry, I called her a couple of hours ago and cancelled."

April couldn't help but feel more guilt. "Jackson, you should call her. The day is not over yet and with your schedule dating is difficult."

"My mother set me up with her," he confessed. April was taken aback with the candor of his statement. "I'm not sure I want to date a woman who likes my mother."

"Are you close with your mother?" she asked reluctantly.

Jackson looked at her with inquisitiveness, like she was asking something he had never before asked in his life, "Not really. I don't know how she found out but she heard I broke up with Lexie, so she played her cards and before I realized it, I had a date with one of her students."

"Your mother sounds persuasive."

"I'd go for manipulative," he frowned.

She stared at him. "Anyway, despite your mother's ulterior motives, it seemed like you wanted to go out with her. Maybe you should."

The frown on Jackson's forehead softened. He was truly considering what she had said. "I promise I'll call Mara. In the meantime, wanna see a movie?" Jackson asked while he pointed to the living room.

April's first instinct was to say no and run away from him as far as possible, but she resisted and thought they just shared a friendly conversation and nobody seemed to be hurt or bleeding. She decided to give him a try, to give this friendship a try. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I noticed Alex has Cabin In the Woods in his DVD collection," Jackson said as he headed to the living room. He sounded enthusiastic.

"Great," she lied. She hated that movie.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"My manager is about to call the police," warned the waitress with an annoyed tone and crossed arms. "You need to go."

"We're sorry," April, said apologetically. Alex stood up and stared at the girl like he had been charmed.

"You must go," the burnet insisted, and glared at Alex. "This is not flattering. It's borderline pathetic".

"Then why did you go out and are talking to me instead of calling the police?"

"Because, my manager asked me and I'm not going to lose my job because of you. Also..."the girl made a pause and her stare softened a little. "The other night, you looked like a good guy. I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Do I really look like a good guy?" Alex asked intrigued. It was the first time in his life he made a good first impression on someone.

"Now it's clear you're just a weirdo," she replied. She made it very clear that she was playing no games. "Please, go away. I can't afford to lose my job."

Alex did not know how to respond, and let the girl go back to her work.

She didn't look back.

* * *

 _Jackson_

Jackson suggested that they should do what the waitress had requested and they left the place. Before going home, they made a brief stop at a diner that April knew and ate in silence.

Defeated and in bad mood, they returned to the apartment that now was shared only by Alex and Jackson. Alex went straight to his room while April and Jackson didn't follow him, both knew he needed time and space to handle his anger.

Jackson slumped into the living room couch, while April was taking off her coat and laid it neatly on the coat rack.

"I know Alex behaved like a creeper but I think he really likes that girl," she said while leaving his bag and cell phone on the table in front of the center table, in front of the couch. "And she seems like a tough lady. They would make a cute couple."

"Really?" Jackson was fascinated about how April was making fairytale stories in her head.

She joined him on the couch and let herself fall next to him. Their shoulders touched and he felt the heat from her body. The fragrance of her shampoo invaded his senses. The proximity was driving him crazy and wanted to jump her from the couch and ran away with her as far as possible. But he didn't move. They were best friends. He could take it.

"I know you don't believe in soul mates, Jackson Avery," she said with severity but rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to hate her. "But I do. And I'm sure they have chemistry."

"Her name is Jo," Jackson confessed. He had wanted to share the information with her since the moment he realized who the girl was but wasn't sure it was the right thing to do in front of Alex.

"You know her?" April eyes opened in shock and sat straight to look at him, losing all physical contact with him. "Why didn't you...wait, did you date her?"

"No, I didn't," Jackson he quickly answered, already missing her touch. "She was Tatiana's friend. We only meet once, at Maggie's party I think. That's why I didn't recognize her at first and I'm sure she doesn't remember me. I didn't tell Alex because this information doesn't change anything."

April arched a brow. "So, Tatiana's friend, huh?" Jackson thought he noticed a strand of jealousy in her voice and his heart skipped a beat. "Maybe you should talk to her."

He was taken back. "Talk to Jo?"

"Not, Jo. Tatiana, silly," April said with a smile on her face and his heart felt sunk in the bottom of his stomach. "Call Tatiana, ask her if she's still in touch with Jo. See if Alex has a chance."

"I'm not calling Tatiana to ask for another girl. This is not High School Musical."

"Oh! Come on, Jackson," she grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "You can use your charm and manage to get the information. It's for Alex."

"Are you listening to yourself, Kepner?" he asked a little bit concerned. "You're more delusional than Alex."

April rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just saying, Alex deserves to be in love again. I know he's not an angel, but he's...Alex."

He raised his brows at her. "Do you remember when he dragged our asses to Cristina's wedding?"

April laughed. He liked to hear her laugh more than anything in the world. "I do, but I never believed, Heather Brooks was the love of his life. Not for a second."

Both laughed at the memory. "April, Alex doesn't need our help."

She said no more but Jackson was sure he had not convinced her at all.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"No, Nathan's picking me up later," she said and smiled. She had moved with Nathan five months ago, but occasionally stayed with them in her old room, mostly when Nathan was out of town for work. April didn't like to stay alone at home. Especially on weekends. "We have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"I see," Jackson said doing his best to suppress a grimace. April looked disappointed, by the tone of her voice Jackson could tell she wanted to be asked about the appointment but he didn't want to know about wedding stuff or anything that involved Nathan. He wanted to change the subject. "Wanna see a movie?"

"As long as it isn't Cabin In the Woods," she joked.

"I'm still don't get why you didn't tell me you hate that movie."

She shrugged, "Pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn."

She got up from the couch, and as she did so she rested her hand on his knee. It was official, Jackson hated those little contacts. They made him stop thinking rationally, and Jackson hated not thinking rationally.

April headed for the kitchen, while Jackson headed for the bookcase where Alex held his DVD collection. As he was browsing through the boxes, he remembered that day when he and April had seen a movie together. It was the day they became friends. It had been so awkward with them sitting on opposite sites of the couch both too afraid to say something that would ruin their attempt to build a friendship.

Jackson's thoughts were interrupted by April's phone. She had left it on the coffee table and it was buzzing and the screen lit up.

"April, you got a text," Jackson said.

"Must be Nathan," she said from the kitchen. "Can you read it for me?"

Jackson hesitated, not sure if he had the right to read messages between Nathan and April. What if they signed all their texts with 'I love you' or something he didn't want to know?

He hesitated. He needed to suck it up. She was happy, he needed to feel happy for her and bury all his feelings deep down.

Jackson sighed and grabbed the phone. He smiled at her lock screen picture. It was a picture of Arizona, Alex, and her from last Halloween; there was no sight of Nathan. He grinned more widely when he saw the text was from Arizona and not her fiancé. He typed in April's passcode —which he knew by heart—, and read the message.

The smile faded from his face.

* * *

 _April_

April placed the bag of popcorn inside the microwave, set the timer as the package instructed, and pressed START. The microwave light came on, when Jackson entered the kitchen. He was holding her phone away from his body, like it was kryptonite.

"What's the matter?" she asked confused.

"The text is from Arizona," Jackson said. She felt her heart speed up at Jackson's unsmiling expression. Silently, he handed her the phone and she stared at the screen.

It was definitely not Nathan's.

 _Hey, did Alex find the love of his life?_

 _Did you tell them you're pregnant?_

 _Eliza asked me out. Call me as soon as you get your ass home._

She looked up and meet Jackson's gaze.

This was not what she planned or how she planned to tell him.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Is April pregnant? What's Alex going to do about the Jo situation? What happened at Cristina's wedding? As you can see, I like to mix situations that have happened on the show with the fiction. If there's one particular scene, line or secondary character you like or want to see in this, please let me know.

Don't forget to let me know what do you think, okay?


	3. Rebecca

Hi, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of work and the muses refused to cooperate much for this chapter. Luckily, the lovely **17daysgreys** helped me with the editing and encouraging words. So, here we go...

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **Arizona**

Arizona was giving orders to her interns when she spotted April and Nathan outside the OB/GYN consulting room. Both were holding hands and talking happily. Arizona felt a hint of jealousy. She had not been that happy in a long time.

It looked like Nathan was running late for rounds because he quickly placed a kiss on April's forehead and disappeared towards the elevators. April stood still watching him leave. Her shift did not start until nighttime, but Arizona could tell she was thinking about going to work at the ER right now.

Arizona wanted to talk to her, so she quickly got rid of her interns and went to meet April.

"Hey, April," Arizona called her friend as she approached.

"Arizona, Hi."

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Arizona demanded to know.

"Sorry, I got home pretty late," April answered. Something in her voice and eyes, made Arizona think that up close she didn't look so happy.

"It's ok," Arizona decided to give her a rest and not be pissed off at her.

"So, Eliza asked you out, uh?" April asked to be her-cheerful-self back. "Tell me everything."

Both friends headed to the closer nurse station and sat behind the desk. Arizona told her every single detail about how sexy Doctor Minnick asked her out while they were having lunch together in the cafeteria.

"Sounds pretty romantic," April said with a grin on her face.

"It wasn't romantic," Arizona corrected her and laughed. "I was eating lentil soup and I almost choked."

"Either way, you look happy," April pointed.

Arizona grinned. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What did your former roommates say about the baby?" Arizona wanted to know.

April let a big sigh escape. "Well, I didn't get the chance to talk to Alex."

"And Jackson?"

April told Arizona how Jackson found out and how he mumbled 'congratulations' and then went silent for the rest of the evening and dodged all her attempts to explain herself. April said she was really hurt by Jackson's attitude.

Since the day Arizona became friends with April, the redhead insisted she loved Alex and Jackson like they were her brothers. Arizona —who really had had a blood-related brother— had never wanted to tell her that the feelings she had for them were definitely not brotherly. April was very naive sometimes, but Arizona loved that quality about her friend.

"The last time you thought you were pregnant he was the one to blame," Arizona speculated, although she had another hypothesis that didn't want to share with her friend.

"That doesn't make any sense, that thing happened ages ago."

"The macho-ego thing is a fragile thing," Arizona explained. "But I know Jackson, and I'm sure he'll happy for you in no time."

"Hope so," she flatly said.

"Anyway, what did the OB say?" Arizona asked with excitement.

April frowned for a second but then composed a smile, "Well, I think I can say things went as I imagined," she said.

* * *

 **Jackson**

"Are you here, Doctor Avery?"

"Sorry, what?" Jackson asked, oblivious to what was happening around him.

Doctor Sloan was paged to the ER to consult on a case of a broken nose, and he took Jackson with him. The problem was that Jackson was not really there. His mind was busy thinking about April's news and what he should have to do next with his life. Jackson knew she wanted to talk about it, to tell him how she felt and share every single detail with him. But Jackson just couldn't do it. He couldn't play the best friend card. In the long term, their friendship was being threatened by what he felt about her.

"Avery, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sloan asked irritated bring back Jackson to reality where he was inside an empty trauma room with his mentor. "A lady problem, isn't it?"

Jackson ignored him and pretended to study the x-ray Sloan was examining, but Sloan moved and blocked the x-ray.

"You've been very distracted the last couple of weeks, Avery," Sloan said in a very serious tone and crossed his arms on his chest. Jackson had never heard him like that before. He knew he was in trouble. "I promised to Lexie to stay out of this, but you need to talk to her."

"Lexie is right this is none of your businesses."

"It is, because it's already affecting your job. Your head is not here and we have work to do."

"I don't…"

"Let me tell you what's gonna happen," Sloan took the x-ray from the lamp. "I'm gonna take this patient to the OR and fix his nose while you go and talk to April. I don't want you in my service until you got your crap together. Capiche, Avery?"

"Are you suspending me?"

Sloan patted Jackson's shoulder in a condescending way before saying: "Take it as a day-off," and then he leaved the room.

Jackson was left alone in the trauma room, pissed and feeling his blood boil. Not even when Lexie ended things with him because Sloan were things this bad. Jackson wanted to punch him directly on the face so badly. He cursed Sloan and the moment he decided to try plastics...the moment when he let Sloan became part of his life.

Sloan didn't understand. Alex didn't understand. Nobody understood. Nobody just can go and say to their best friend that they have been in love with them since they could remember.

The situation itself was so infuriating and frustrating.

Funny thing, he wanted to talk to April. She was always the one to give him the right advice without judging.

What would April said about this situation? he thought.

Jackson laughed bitterly. She would say Sloan was right, that situation wasn't just affecting his life, but also his work. It was about time to do something.

After much consideration, Jackson took out his phone from his lab coat pocket and looked for her number. April was right; he needed to call her. It was the only way to move on...and maybe help Alex.

He wished it wasn't too late to fix things between them.

"Hello, stranger," she picked up the phone after the second ring. Maybe they had a shoot.

He relaxed and smiled, "Hi, Tatiana."

* * *

 **TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

 **April**

It was a lovely Saturday night. One of her roommates was on a date and the other one was on call, so she had the place to herself. She put on her baggy pajamas, ordered Indian food (Jackson hated it because of the smell), and separated her clothes (and Alex's) the way she wanted, to do the laundry. She was debating on seeing some romantic comedy or reading the latest Cecelia Ahern's book when she heard the front door open and Alex asking for her.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she screamed, worried because the sudden arrival of her roomie. He was supposed to be on a date.

"Kepner, put some clothes on," Alex ordered after a quick glance at her and she turned around.

April followed him outside the kitchen towards his room, "Excuse me?"

"Put on something slutty," he said as he took out his jacket and placed it on his bed. "We're going out."

"Out? Where?" April asked more confused by every word of her -now shirtless- friend. "What's happening?"

Alex sat on the bed and took out his trousers. "We're meeting some friends from Mercy West that Rebecca organized."

Alex was now just wearing his boxers. April sighed. Before Mara and Jackson ended things, Mara introduced Alex to one of favorite scrub nurses at Mercy West, Rebecca.

"I'm not going anywhere," April said indignantly and Alex just ignored her.

She really didn't like Rebecca for many reasons. She was pushy, prying, whinny, and many other adjectives but the most important fact was that she was married and happened to forget to tell Alex when they meet.

After Alex discovered that significant fact, Rebecca swore to him that her marriage was over and —for some inexplicable reason to April—, Alex decided to keep seeing her. Alex said it was not a serious relationship and he didn't care if she was really married or not, he liked her and that was all that matter. April was having a hard time to remain not judgmental about the situation. The only reason April could think of for Alex's behavior was that the break-up with Izzie had really broke him. It had been six months ago, but April was sure Alex was still punishing himself for having his relationship screwed.

"Yes, you're coming," Alex said as he was searching through his drawers for some clean clothes. Luckily, April had done his laundry of fancy clothes last weekend and he found a blue clean shirt and some black pants. "Jackson is already there."

"He's on call," she reminded him.

Alex half-smiled and shook his head. "Sloan suspended him."

"What happened?" April asked with eyes widened. She knew Jackson had been having troubles with Sloan since he started his rotation in plastics, apparently Lexie was still an issue about pride for Jackson and being in the service of the man who stole her from him wasn't an easy matter.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know the details, Apes. Text him if you don't believe me."

April followed Alex words and texted Jackson. His response was quick and short; he was at the bar and was not in the right mood.

April stared at Alex, pondering her options. She was having a good time with herself and her own silence, and to be near Rebecca wasn't her idea of having a good time. But she couldn't bear the idea of Jackson annoyed because he was suspended. A big sigh of defeat invaded her chest, "Give me three minutes," she said.

"Wear something slutty," Alex insisted.

* * *

 **April**

She couldn't believe she had been this foolish. They tricked her like a little kid. She felt betrayed and humiliated. Her roommates were total jerks.

"Do you want another drink?" Andrew asked as he pointed to her —still full— glass of scotch.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," she politely declined the offer of the man sitting next to her. Andrew looked very disappointed and stared at his own glass.

She felt bad for Andrew for being stuck with her. He was so handsome and polite, and April thought he didn't deserve her as a date, a redhead with dirty hair, messy bun, baggy sweater and unflattering jeans. Yes, she refused to dress "slutty" like Alex recommended because she didn't know she was going into a blind date. A blind date organized by no one other than her roommates.

"So, you work with Alex at Seattle Grace?" Andrew asked.

April nodded without knowing what else to say.

"She's a second year resident in the Emergency Medicine program," Jackson chimed in to April's surprise. He and Stephanie Edwards sat across from them, but they had been busy sucking their faces and other body parts to pay attention to them. April glared at Alex (who was sitting to her right, with Rebecca) wishing she could kill him with her stare.

"Cool," Andrew said and grinned at April. It would be easier if Andrew were a jackass. "I'm a first year intern at Mercy West. Surgical program."

"He's fresh meat," Rebecca smirked mischievously. Apparently, she was a very good friend of Andrew's, which made April feel more uncomfortable.

"What kind of specialty are you interested in?" April asked. She knew it was a robotic, stupid generic question but under Alex's overprotective gaze she couldn't think of anything more interesting to ask him.

Andrew was about to answer when a blonde woman arrived.

"Hey, guys!" the blonde said with a contagious smile. Andrew greeted her and the blonde managed to sit next to him. "Do you mind if I wait with you guys? Callie had a last minute surgery and I'll have to wait for her."

"Sure," Rebecca said clearly annoyed but the blonde was still smiling. Jackson and Stephanie also knew Arizona, she was their boss too; so nobody dared to contradict her request for company.

"No problem," Andrew smiled politely as his phone started to ring. He apologized to April, move Arizona and stood up to take the call. Jackson and Stephanie went back to their businesses and Rebecca grabbed Alex's attention, it was pretty obvious she was ignoring Arizona.

"Who are you?" Arizona asked curiously.

"I'm April," she simply said.

"Arizona Robbins," the blonde smiled at her. "Andrew's roommate and boss."

"Nice to meet you," April smiled.

"You're pretty," Arizona stated. She was not flirting, it was a simple fact but she made April blush.

"Well, your fiancé wants me to scrub in with her," Andrew announced as he returned to the table.

"You must be Callie's new favorite," Arizona said unimpressed.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to get back to work," Andrew apologized to April.

"It's okay," she said and failed to hide her relieved grin. Apparently, Andrew took her gesture in the wrong way, because he only nodded at her and left the place without saying a word. He didn't ask for her number or promise a rain check. Nothing.

"You really blow this up, April," Rebecca laughed as soon as Andrew was out of sight. "Andrew is the most easy-going guy out there."

"He really seemed sweet. What happened?" Stephanie interfered while Jackson placed kisses on cheek. Stephanie let scape a silly laugh.

April felt her stomach twirl. She wanted to scream at Jackson (he was also part of this scheme) and then she wanted to punch Alex in the face (and Rebecca). "I need a drink," she said as she stood up.

Jackson was about to stood up and follow her when Arizona got ahead of him. "Hey, wait! I need a drink, too," she said as she jumped from the chair and followed April to the bar.

"So, you and Andrew were on a date?" Arizona asked while they waited for the barman -who was called Joe- to fill their glasses, whisky for both.

"Sort of," April sighed. "My roommates tricked me into coming on a blind date."

"How come?"

"I was having an ordinary Friday night when Alex told me Jackson was in trouble, so I came here expecting to meet him but instead, Alex's psycho girlfriend introduced me to Andrew."

Arizona laughed. "So, Alex is the latest Rebecca's victim."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call her psycho."

"Don't worry. We are not exactly friends," Arizona simply said as Joe handed them their drinks. They didn't return to the group, instead they stayed at the bar talking. Arizona was a very friendly person and for some reason, April felt she could trust her. She told her about how insecure she felt when she saw Andrew and all the problems that came with living with two messy boys. Then, Arizona told her how she met her fiancé and how in love she was. They kept drinking and chatting, and April started to have a good time. Her Friday night was not a total waste after all.

"So, are you in love with Alex or Jackson?" Arizona asked abruptly after the third round of whisky.

"What? No way," April was starting to drag the end of the words. "They are like my brothers."

Arizona raised her brows, "You've been glancing over your shoulder to them every ten seconds."

April realized it was true, but took a second more than necessary to analyze her response. "I'm worried for Alex, I guess."

Truth be told, she hasn't been checking on Alex. It was Jackson and Stephanie who she had been watching over. But admitting that to Arizona would lead to more questions and she wasn't in the mood to explain how she always felt a little bit of jealousy when she saw him with other girls and not because she loved him, but because she longed to find a boyfriend like Jackson. He wasn't a womanizer like Alex, April had witnessed first hand how faithful and respectful he had been with Mara and now with Stephanie. She knew she didn't need a man, but she wanted a man like him. Not that she was falling for him or anything.

"I would be worried if Rebecca was dating my roommate, too," Arizona conceded. Although, April could tell she didn't believe her excuse. "I'm glad Andrew escaped her claws."

April giggled and then the newly pals expend the next forty-five minutes ranting about Rebecca.

April had a good time with Arizona and lost track of the time. Arizona told her everything, from growing up gay to the day she meet Callie. She had a very interesting background. April wished she could be as half as interesting as her.

It was past three o'clock in the morning when Callie finished her surgery. She wasn't thrilled to find Arizona drunk and laughing with another woman but when she realized April was straight and pretty naive, she agreed to give April a ride home.

To April's surprise, her roommates were waiting for her in the living room. She thought they would be with their respective dates, still. Alex was already sleeping on the coach but Jackson was wide-awake. This gesture instead of softening her made her mad again. It was like she was so useless and unable to take care of herself.

She passed the hallway towards her room without giving a second glance to Jackson. She was glad the effects of the alcohol were wearing out and was able to walk in a dignifying straight line.

Jackson didn't give up and followed her to her room. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," she answered curtly as she opened her door.

"It was Alex's idea," he defended himself. It was the lamest excuse ever invented.

"It was humiliating," she said with a high-pitched voice while she turned around to face her friend.

"Rebecca was insisting way too much about setting you with some of her friends. You know she can influence Alex in ways we don't understand. So, I thought it was a better idea to be there instead of leaving you alone with some of her friends."

"You made me believe you were in trouble," she was fighting the tears back. "This is the kind of crap I expect from Alex, but not from you. It was cruel and made me feel uncomfortable. You made feel and Andrew uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," he finally apologized. April didn't want to give up so easily, but his eyes begged for her forgiveness.

'So, are you in love with Alex or Jackson?' Arizona's question rumbled in her ears.

Suddenly she realized that they were dangerously close. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, protecting herself.

"Don't you ever side with Alex, again. Never. "

"I promise."

April nodded solemnly. She was closing that issue for good with Jackson. Alex would have to hear what she needed to say, though.

"So, how are we going to get rid of Rebecca?" Jackson asked jokingly. They were getting into the friend territory again.

"Oh, we don't have to do anything. According to Arizona she would probably ditch Alex in a couple of weeks," April beamed.

Jackson laughed. "You really dislike her."

"I don't judge people, but she's crazy."

At that moment the door from Jackson's room opened, which was right in front of April's. Stephanie Edwards was there, standing in the doorway of the room wearing only an old Jackson's t-shirt. She looked like she had just been awakened, but she looked breathtaking. April felt insignificant.

"You're too loud" Stephanie complained.

Jackson smiled at her. "Sorry," he apologized. "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," Stephanie smiled, still sleepy and followed Jackson's advice and went back to the room.

April ignored the pinch in her stomach and suppressed Arizona's voice who was about to ask that stupid question again.

Jackson looked like he wanted to continue chatting with her.

"Well, good night, Jackson" she said and didn't give Jackson time to answer her back. She immediately closed her door room behind her.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **Arizona**

"You look disgustingly happy," Alex pointed as they were waiting for the elevator.

"I'm happy," Arizona confirmed. Her date with Eliza had been a success. She quickly glanced at him. He hadn't shaved in three days, at least and was starting to grow a hipster look she didn't like. "You look like a mess."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever."

"Have you talk to April?" she wondered. It had been three days since the last time she saw and spoke with her friend. Apparently, after the appointment with the OB/GYN April was hiding, not only from her, but from all the world. And she had a good idea about the reason why.

"Nope," Alex wanted to sound casual but Arizona had learned to speak Alex, and she detected worry in his voice. "She is not answering my texts. I guess she's busy choosing crap for the wedding."

When Arizona met Andrew's blind date almost three years ago, little did she know she was meeting her best friend. April stood by her side when she made mistakes she regretted, she was there when she divorced and helped to pick up the pieces and move on. She even got her a job at Seattle Grace to help her get over Callie. For that reason (and many more) Arizona was grateful for her friend, but -yes, there was a but- she was getting tired of the walls April built around her when things got difficult for her. For April it was easier to run and hide and not face her problems.

"You should call her," Arizona advised after pondering where her loyalty ended. If April weren't talking to her, maybe she would talk to Alex.

* * *

 **Alex**

He called April one, two, three… six times, but every time her voice mail popped in. He hated leaving messages so he didn't. At first, he thought the lack of news from April was because she mad at him for behaving like a stalker and obligating her to go in the search for the waitress, but after the conversation with Arizona made him worried.

He had been too immersed in his own self-pity, not only because the waitress rejected him, but also because seeing April engaged made him realize how alone he had been since Izzie broke his heart -or had he broke her? He was having trouble trying to put together the puzzle of what went wrong in that relationship.

It was time to make a stop to his own destruction and see what had been happening to his friends. He owned that to April.

First, he needed to speak to Jackson; maybe he knew what had been happening with April lately.

But his plans didn't go as planned because when he arrived home, he saw Tatiana, an unwanted ghost from the past, was sitting in the living room.

"Hi, Alex," Tatiana said forcing a smile at him. "Jackson was summoned to the hospital. There was a fire and Sloan wanted him to help with the victims."

"Great," he said without conviction. His brain was trying to process her presence. He didn't understand what game Jackson was playing. Just a week ago he had been pinning for April's love and now he was sleeping with ex-girlfriends (or whatever Tatiana was to him).

"My car broke, so I'm waiting for my friend to pick me up," she offered an explanation for her presence.

"Ok."

She stood up. "Listen, Alex. It was Jackson's choice to call me," she continued. "I didn't call him. I promise you."

He believed her, though he didn't want to.

The doorbell rang. He turned around, went back on his steps to open the front door.

A beautiful brunette was standing in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Jo. I'm Tatiana's friend," she said, wearing a big smile to be friendly. She hasn't recognized him yet but he instantly knew who she was.

"Hi, Jo," he said, still trying to process her words. Was it really happening?

She gave him a second glance, and her smile faded as she realized who he was.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jo said.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. I promise the next installment won't take too long.**


End file.
